


Another Round

by baby_snart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Naruto, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Smut, im cheating by putting this in popular fandoms lmao, non specified male lover, use your imagination as to who it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_snart/pseuds/baby_snart
Summary: "Ready for another round?"





	

His warm, calloused hands ran down her sides, giving a slight tickle, while his face was deeply buried in the crook of her neck. She gave a slight giggle at the sensation.  
"Something funny?" He purred, giving a firm nip to her neck, reveling in her gasp.  
"No," she rasped, "I'm just ticklish." He fully withdrew his head from her neck, mischief flashing in his eyes. "Really?" He questioned, up to no good.  
She eyed him suspiciously. His hands once again teasingly rubbed her tummy, earning a delicious squeak, along with a squirm.

"Don't do that!" She squealed, her hands lightly on his chest. "Have you forgotten that I'm the one in charge tonight?" He inquired with a quirk of his lips. Not giving her the chance to respond, he fully covered her swollen lips with his own, nipping and demanding entrance. He kissed the breath out of her, leaving her dizzy with pleasure.

Never before had any kisses felt so good. His hands buried into her beautiful hair, urging her closer to him He pulled back, soothing her raw, kiss swollen lips with gentle pecks. He gave a pleased smirk at the glazed, hungry look in her eyes. She licked her lips, desire for more burning low in her belly. Whilst she was occupied by her thoughts, his hands snaked up the back of her shirt, one goal in mind: removing that cursed bra. Her breasts were set free after messing with the clasps for a moment. Her shirt was still in the way.‘How annoying’, he thought.

Taking a step back from the breathless girl, he sat down and reclined onto his elbows on the bed. He gave her a predatory look. "Strip for me," he commanded. Just his voice was enough to give her jitters as she slightly squirmed in her spot. Heat rose across her face at the brazen order. She looked down and fidgeted, unused to the mild mannered man being so... Demanding.  
"Now." He ground out, growing impatient. Startled out of thought once more, she glanced up at him, looked down, and slowly took the hem of her shirt into her hand.  
"Faster." He snarled, taking his role as the master seriously. Her dominating spirit rarely led to nights like these, where he was in control. She quickly shed her shirt, the article of clothing flying overhead. Her nipples hardened at the sudden temperature change.  
"All of it comes off." He purred, distracted by her beautiful breasts. She once again reddened from his blatant stare. She shimmied out of her pants, leaving her in some cutesy floral print panties.  
"Good girl, just like I asked," he crooned. "But you're not finished yet."

“Come here,” he ordered. She nervously shuffled over to him, every bit the part she was playing. His hands gripped her hips, dragging her closer. Thumbs circling gently over her hip bones, he tucked his fingers into her panties, pulling them down over her long, shapely legs. She stepped out of the garment that pooled at her feet. If she thought she couldn't get any redder, she was wrong. She was sure that she looked like a tomato as her lover's face drew near her thatch of curls. His hands shifted to the round, soft globes of her behind. Giving them a firm squeeze, he buried his face into her tummy, breathing in the heady scent of her arousal.

"I've barely touched you, and you're already so wet for me." His eyes shone with satisfaction and amusement. "So sensitive," he breathed. His hot tongue made an appearance on her belly, almost causing her knees to give out, and they would've, if not for his strong grip. At a snail like pace, he trailed his tongue down, further and further. His hot breath flushed over her womanhood, shooting tingles up and down her body.  
"Please," she begged.  
He pulled his head away to look at her, feeling smug at her disappointed groan. Her hands tangled into his hair, trying to push him back.  
He knew very well what she wanted, but he was going to take his time.  
"What?" He purred, kissing her belly. She groaned again. "Please" she gasped again, "I need..."  
"What do you need?" He adored the frustrated look on her cute face.  
"You..." She croaked.  
"Was that really so hard?" He teased. She gave him a sharp look, which he replied to with a nip on her belly, and a light smack on her backside. She lurched forward in shock, giving him full access to his sweet prize. He finally used his thumbs to part her pink, slick folds. Her moan only served to boost his ego as he found her little nub. He nuzzled his face into her curls as his tongue slithered out for a taste of her flesh. "So sweet" he murmured, wanting more. His tongue delved further into her cavern, aching for that womanly taste that only she had.

He had grown tired of his shallow position, so he quickly bound her hands behind her back with his long-discarded tie and flipped her over onto the bed. He now was hovering over her helpless form, ready for more. He easily spread her quivering thighs. His lips buried themselves into her, giving a firm kiss. Her hips arched up, searching for more.

"None of that now," he mumbled against her lower lips. He firmly pushed her back onto the bed, leaving her squirming as his tongue came out to play. Plunging his tongue in as far as it could go, he hummed a meaningless tune as he traced a random pattern with his thumb, now placed on her clit. The woman let out a squeal at the new stimulation, writhing helplessly underneath him.

He was definitely getting a high from all the control. He gave a peek up to see her chest rising and falling rapidly, providing an enticing show.  
'Only I’m allowed to see this side of her, no one else. Only me,' he thought with a possessive squeeze of his hands. She was close, he could tell, but he would feel her come wrapped around his member first.  
He pulled back abruptly, leaving her with an aching pit at her core.  
"Wha...?" She gasped.  
"You can't leave me hanging like this!" She rasped.  
He gave her one last teasing lick inside her folds, before pulling away with a too-pleased smirk for her tastes.  
Completely withdrawing from the bed, he took a second to admire his handy work. He had left her a total mess, squirming and panting pathetically. Her eyes burned with fire, pleading for more.  
He quickly stripped out of his remaining clothes, wanting to be inside her.

Kneeling over her, he elevated her hips, teasingly brushing his member over her clit, just enough to leave a burn, but not enough to satisfy.  
"Tell me what you want." He purred. His self control was almost at its limit, but she was breaking.  
"Just fuck me already!" She shrieked, tired of the games. She couldn't bear to see his smug smirk of triumph, so she threw her head back in to the pillow, waiting impatiently.  
Her total submission was pleasing beyond words, so he decided to oblige her request. He gave a shallow stroke in, barely entering her, before pulling out again. Her angry moan only served to amuse him as he gave a soft chuckle. He continued this slow, light pattern for a almost a minute, enjoying all too much tormenting her.  
She felt like her insides were on fire, and a scream of frustration was crawling up her throat. Her hips squirmed uselessly against his, begging for more.  
He slightly increased his pace, giving a hard, deep slam that knocked the breath out of her. She let out a choked scream, needing more. His hips continually dipped at different paces and angles, driving her into a frenzy. Her arms were falling asleep, but she didn't give a fuck, all she wanted was for him to let loose.  
His libido was having a hard time being contained, but her expressions and little noises were worth the strain. Rarely has he seen her so unraveled, and he wasn't going to let this go to waste.  
The soft, wet slap of his hips against her were making her go crazy! Why wouldn't he go faster?! The sounds of their bodies colliding would have been embarrassing if not for her desperation. She chanced a look up into his eyes. He was enjoying her agony!  
"Oh god, please, I need more!" Pride be damned, this was torture!  
"More?" He hummed, pausing inside her as if to consider.  
"No!" She shrieked at the loss of stimulation, not believing that he was stopping again.  
"No?" He questioned, smirk widening.  
He pulled out with a quiet groan, his member twitching. His breathing still seeming impossibly controlled.  
"You're the devil!" She groaned loudly. He pressed a finger to her lips, shushing her.  
"You don't want the neighbors to hear, do you?" He crooned.  
Oh how she hated him, and she let him know it.  
"I hate you," she whispered, giving him the evil eye. He leaned down and gave her a nip on her neck, suckling.  
"I'm sure you do." Amusement was evident in his voice  
She swore she could hear the smug grin. She saw red, and started struggling against her bindings, to no avail.  
"Give up, you're all mine", he whispered.  
"Never!" She growled  
"Hmm, you'll be singing a different tune for me later." He promised, full of arrogance.  
He easily flipped her over, pressing the side of her face into to mattress. Pulling her hips up so she was on her knees, he wasted no time plunging his cock in to her, fully sheathed. Her shrieks were slightly muffled by the pillow beneath her. Her shoulders and arms ached and tingled from her restraints.  
"Shh... You're awfully loud." He scolded.  
She was panting, it was useless to try to reason with him any more.  
He roughly ground his hips into her rear, not thrusting. His hands were going to leave bruises on her hips, his inner beast was purring in delight at this notion. He wanted to mark her, show the world that she was his.  
Slowly pulling out, he gave a quick, upwardly angled thrust back in. A strangled gasp was heard from his woman. He quickly set to plowing her, constantly shifting his angle. There was nothing slow or shallow about him now, he was in it to finish her.  
She let loose her first, true scream of the night, rocking her hips, trying to keep up with his furious pace.  
He was an absolute beast, his nails digging into her hips, and leaving her round bottom red and stinging from his quick smacks and the slapping of his hips.  
She loved every second of it. It was no question that she would be beyond sore after this.  
He was snarling and growling, holding nothing back, she would take all he could give, and if she couldn't, well...  
With all his might, he leaned forward, grabbing her hair and pulling her head back.  
"Who do you belong to?" He whispered darkly. At her lack of response, he gave a sharp tug, pulling a gasp from her.  
"You..." She rasped.  
He pulled on her hair again and gave a stinging smack to her rump.  
"Who!?" He shouted, he needed to hear her say it.  
"You!" She screamed, almost crying from the mix of pain and pleasure.  
"I can't hear you!" He roared, thrusting even harder.  
"You! You!" She squealed, giving in to him, arching her back and letting the blinding orgasm take hold. She furiously wriggled and writhed under him, feeling like she was going to die from all the pleasure.  
At the feeling of her pulsing, tightening walls and her desperate screaming, he could take no more. With a loud roar, he climaxed. She twitched again at the hot liquid stinging her insides.  
Never before had he lost control so thoroughly, and he was wiped out, her even more so.  
He finally released her bindings before collapsing on top of her, his body engulfing her own. Her arms flopped, tingling wildly from the blood rushing back.  
"Babe, you're heavy." She grunted, weakly squirming to get free.  
He chuckled and rolled off, his strong arms pulling her back in to his chest. He dwarfed her, and wrapped her in his arms.  
She almost was asleep when she felt something prodding her. Groaning in disbelief at his stamina, she felt his face draw close as he stroked and squeezed her rear.  
"Ready for another round?


End file.
